Miedo
by Pieri Alea
Summary: -Yo no estoy enamorado de ti- Jasón puede sentir como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago. Él ya sabía que ese seria el resultado. Después de todo a Nico le gustaba Percy...no Jasón / JASICO (aunque no lo parezca en el sumary XD) / Dedicado a D. Jackson


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan**

**Esta historia está dedicada a: "D. Jackson" (Espero te guste ˆ-ˆ)**

**Advertencia: Slash**

**Miedo**

"**-**_**Yo estaba enamorado de Percy**_**-escupió Nico-**_**Esa es la verdad. Ese es el gran secreto**_**\- Miro a Cupido -**_**Feliz ahora**_**"**

Jasón no ha podido dejar de recordar la confesión que escucho en Croacia, en el templo de Cupido.

Él no sabía bien como procesar eso. No había mentido cuando le dijo al hijo de Hades que contaba con su apoyo. Pero tampoco sabía cómo actuar a su alrededor, no sin recibir una mirada molesta de parte del chico.

El hijo de Júpiter no podía dejar de ver al chico menor. Entendía que debía haber sido muy difícil para Nico admitir…admitir _aquello…_

_**Aquello**_

Jasón no se atrevía a pensar claramente en eso. No se atrevía a ponerlo en palabras. No podía…si lo hiciera…si pusiera en palabras esa confesión…

Él era un cobarde.

Nico al menos se había atrevido a decirlo a decirlo. Fuerte y claro. Aun cuando lo hizo para que el entrometido dios alado les entregara el cetro de Damocles.

Pero Jasón…Jasón no tenía una razón para hablar…

Él no tenía motivo alguno para hacerlo.

Él estaba con Piper. No podía hacerle eso a ella. No podía romper su corazón después de todo lo que vivieron. No podía…

Existía una razón por la que en gran Jasón Grace siempre había desconfiado de Nico. Una razón por la que no soportaba estar cerca del chico…

Y es que Jasón Grace, el romano hijo de Júpiter, el Pretor, el campeón de Hera, el líder innegable en esta parte de la misión…siempre se había sentido atraído por el embajador de Plutón.

Fue difícil aceptarlo en un principio. Jasón tenía responsabilidades que cumplir. Tenía que juntarse con Reyna. Tenía que gobernar Nueva Roma durante varios años antes de pasar el pretorado a la siguiente generación. Ahora tenía que salvar al mundo de la locura de una primordial que no podía mantenerse dormida por más tiempo.

Él no podía dejar de lado todo eso e intentar entablar algo con el embajador de Plutón.

No es como si eso fuera posible ahora. Nico gustaba de Percy no de Jasón.

Y aun si pudiera. Aun si fuera posible revelar lo que calla. Jasón no lo haría.

Jasón tenía una fuerte aversión al rechazo. Después del abandono de su madre no podía pensar o imaginar el ser rechazado por alguien. No podría soportarlo.

Por eso era más fácil permanecer con Piper. La hija de Afrodita estaba tan enamorada de Jasón que en realidad nos e daba cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que podían delatarlo. Ella no se fijaba en la intensa mirada con la que el hijo de Júpiter perseguía a Nico. Ella no notaba como Jasón parecía gravitar alrededor del otro chico cuando estaban en la misma habitación.

Ella no notaba nada.

Por eso podía mantener en silencio los cada vez más crecientes sentimientos que tenía por el hijo de Hades.

Pero eso no podría durar mucho. Lo sabía. Alguien al final tendría que darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba. De lo que sentía. Entonces sería el fin.

No porque Piper se enojaría, no porque Octavio tendría otra razón para sacarlo del pretorado, no porque Reyna se sintiera mal. Sino porque Nico lo rechazaría.

Así de simple, así de sencillo.

Jasón no se atrevía a decir nada. Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar. Tenía miedo a que no pudiera superar un rechazo más.

Tenía miedo a sentirse nuevamente como aquel niño de dos años que no podía dejar de llorar por su madre. Que no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras. Que de alguna forma quería entender el por qué su madre lo había dejado, por qué lo abandonada. A dónde iba. Dónde estaba su hermana. Por qué estaba solo.

Él nunca tendría respuesta a esas preguntas. Solo sabía que Thalía lo creía muerto desde ese día. Pero incluso ella lo había rechazado. Rechazando su recuerdo, negándose a decir una palabra sobre él…como si nunca hubiera existido. Como si Thalía siempre hubiera sido hija única, como si ella nunca lo hubiera cuidado/vestido/alimentado…como si a ella nunca le hubiera importado.

Jasón sabe que está siendo injusto. Thalía era también una niña cuando todo pasó… pero el dolor sigue ahí. La sensación de rechazo perdura.

Y es por eso que no puede decirle nada a Nico. El hijo de Hades no tendría problemas en mandarlo bien lejos. No tendría problemas en decirle que no estaba interesado. No se preocuparía por si lastimaba los sentimientos de Jasón o no.

Por eso lo único que podía hacer era ayudarlo a rescatar a Percy y Annabeth, aunque sospechaba que al semidiós más joven no preocupaba mucho la hija de Atenea. Y Jasón comprendía eso, si estuviera en su lugar tampoco estaría tan animado por salvarla a ella.

Pero Jasón no estaba en su lugar. No al menos de esa forma. Él no podría desear que Percy se perdiera en el tártaro. Sobre todo porque eso no le aseguraba tener una oportunidad.

_-Hey Jasón-_escucha el saludo medio animado medio fingido de Leo

_-Hey-_responde el romano sin molestarse en ver a su amigo.

Había estado en la sima del mástil por una razón. Quería estar solo. Pero al parecer Leo no capto el mensaje.

_-Por qué no vas y hablas con él-_musita el hijo de Hefestos_-verte con cara de cachorro apaleado no es bonito_

_-¿Con él?-_repite Jasón sorprendido_-con quién debería hablar_

_-Ya sabes…Nico-_responde Leo mirando atentamente el cambio de expresiones en el rostro del romano_-no podías esconderlo por mucho tiempo, mucho menos de mí. Soy el maestro des disfraz-_añade en un vano intento de broma

_-No puedo…_

_-Creo que sí. Nico parece abrirse contigo, parece confiar más en ti-_le dice Leo con absoluta seriedad. Seriedad que Jasón no suele ver en él_-No puedes huir del miedo por siempre. _

Jasón cierra los ojos durante un par de segundos. Al abrirlos Leo ya no está. Y él sospecha que su amigo en realidad nunca estuvo ahí.

Sin estar muy seguro sobre qué hacer vaga de regreso a su camarote. En el camino se encuentra con Nico.

El hijo de Hades tiene sombras bajo los ojos. Su piel sigue tan pálida como los muertos. Su contextura aun es delgada aunque ya está ganando algo del peso perdido.

_-Grace-_gruñe Nico en saludo. Jasón se limita a darle un movimiento de cabeza como reconocimiento_-yo…-_murmura de repente algo tímido_-yo quería saber…por qué estás tan seguro de que todos aceptarían mis…aceptarían eso_

_-¿Por qué no lo harían?-_desafía Jasón_-eres un buen chico y estoy seguro que a ninguno le importara _

_-Yo crecí conociendo otra realidad para…_

_-Las cosas son diferentes ahora-_insistió Jasón_-Nadie va a tratar de hacerte daño_

_-¿Por qué aceptas esto con tanta facilidad?-_pregunta Nico exasperado

Jasón no sabe muy bien cómo responder a eso. El miedo vuelve a invadirlo. ¿Qué va a decirle? ¿Qué lo entiende porque está pasando por lo mismo? ¿Qué solo es comprensivo? ¿De mente abierta?

"_**Yo estaba enamorado de Percy**_**…**_**Esa es la verdad. Ese es el gran secreto**_**"**

No.

Nico merecía la verdad. A pesar de que eso significara el dolor de Jasón.

_-Yo…yo…-_balbuceo Jasón ganándose una mirada curiosa de Nico_-yo estaba muy atraído por el embajador de Plutón…luego me fui enamorando de un hijo de Hades…_

_-¡Es alguna clase de broma Grace!-_escupe Nico con furia

_-No lo es-_susurra el romano tomando valor para mirar a Nico_-eras como un misterio atrayente. No te acercabas a nadie salvo a Hazel-_comenzó a explicar_-apenas y nos dirigías la palabra a Reyna y a mí. Me gustaba. Me gustaba que no actuaras como alguien que solo ve a un hijo de Júpiter, una especie de principie divino que llego a solucionarles la vida. También me gustaba que a pesar de eso no actuaras como el idiota de Octavio…luego, cuando perdí mis recuerdos y te vi por primera vez en el campamento mestizo; eras igual de atrayente solo que esta vez como el hijo de Hades que nadie parecía conocer del todo. El chico que a pesar de ser distante, salía solo a buscar al desaparecido hijo de Poseidón…-_Jasón reprime un suspiro mientras aleja la mirada de los asombrados ojos de Nico_-y ahora…ahora que he podido conocerte un poco más. Se podría decir que me estoy enamorando, si es que ya no lo estoy_

Eso era todo. Lo había dicho. Había confesado por fin aquello que llevaba tiempo callando.

_-¿Qué hay de Piper?-_pregunta Nico con seriedad.

_-Piper…ella es…ella es como un escape…me da vergüenza admitirlo pero…ella es la manera más fácil de huir de mis responsabilidades en Nueva Roma-_confiesa Jasón con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza_-con ella ya no tengo que ser el perfecto hijo de Júpiter, ya nadie espera que tome todas las decisiones o que sepa exactamente lo que hay que hacer-_murmura soltando un suspiro_-con Reyna hubiera tenido que seguir manteniendo mi papel de perfección pero…pero sin memoria e iniciando algo con Piper es…_

_-Comenzaron a salir después de que recuperaras la memoria-_señala Nico con voz tensa_-dices que te enamoraste de mí pero empezaste a salir con ella. Discúlpame si no te creo…_

_-¡No miento!-_chilla Jasón algo aterrado

Él no quería eso. No quería un rechazo pero tampoco quería que Nico pensara que solo estaba bromeando. Él tenía que hacerle entender lo serio que era. Él tenía que demostrárselo de alguna manera.

Sin ser muy consciente de sus acciones. Jasón estrella sus labios sobre los del Nico. No es el mejor de los besos y casi ni se puede considerar uno. Son solo un par de bocas juntas y dientes chocando, manos en el aire sin saber dónde colocarlas.

_-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-_repite Jasón alejándose rápidamente

_-Yo no estoy enamorado de ti-_dice Nico cortando su disculpa. Jasón puede sentir como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Él ya sabía que a Nico no le interesaba, ya sabía que no era suficiente para el hijo de Hades…no por eso era menor doloroso_-pero…-_ musita Nico interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del romano_-pero podría estarlo en un futuro cercano_

Jasón lo mira sorprendido. El hijo de Hades está mirando directamente al suelo mientras que un sutil rubor cubre sus pálidas mejillas dándole un poco de color.

_-¿De verdad?-_no puede evitar preguntar todo esperanzado

_-Si…-_musita Nico antes de alzar la cabeza y mirar con fingida indiferencia_-pero primero tendrás que terminar con Piper…_

_-¡SI!-_chilla el romano

_-Y…-_continua Nico ignorando su arrebato_-aprender a besar, porque para un perfecto hijo de Júpiter eso ha sido una demostración muy decepcionante-_añade con burla arrogante

Jasón ríe sin poder evitarlo. Ríe y abraza a Nico con fuerza contra su pecho ignorando los fingidos intentos de alejarse del chico.

Todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento. Probablemente su misión seria aún más peligrosa a partir de ese punto. Probablemente le había dado la excusa perfecta a Octavio para que lo saque definitivamente de Nueva Roma. Probablemente mañana se sienta culpable al ver llorando a Piper y es posible que Leo (el real) lo prenda en llamas por hacer llorar a su amiga.

Pero nada de eso pude importarle si tiene a Nico.

Entre ambos podrían superarlo todo…principalmente sus propios miedos.

**J&amp;N**

Holas!

Espero les haya gustado. Es mi primer Jasico (el primero que publico al menos XD) y en realidad no estoy muy segura de cómo me quedo :D (sean buenos y díganmelo en los comentarios).

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: Quería publicarlo antes pero recién lo termino -_-

Pd2: ¡JASICO! (aunque Percy sigue apareciendo por ahí)

Pd3: Leo no era Leo (pero como seguimos en febrero deberemos supone que Cupido sigue haciendo de las suyas)

Pd4: Admitiré que pensaba en Clint Barton y Tony Stark mientras escribía esta historia….

Pd5: Es el pedido 7 *-* de 24… XD


End file.
